His and Her Relationship
by MissScarlet96
Summary: Lucy signed and placed her hands on her hips. " You know I love you, right? You can tell me, Erza or Gray if something's bothering you. " When she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back. Of course, he knew she loved him. Too bad she loved him like a brother.


There she was, standing a few feet away from him, talking and laughing with Erza and Gray. He couldn't look away, he felt his heart beat faster the longer he stared at her, he felt like a creep, but couldn't look away. Her hair shined bright as the sun, her beautiful brown eyes were warm and kind, her laugh was like music to his ears. He smiled as he stared at the blond-haired beauty, his childhood best friend, the love of his life.

Lucy Heartfilia.

He felt nervous approaching her. It was strange. Whenever he saw her, he would immediately go to greet her and hug her. Whenever he saw her, a big smile would appear on his face, happy to see her. He, Lucy, Gray and Erza grew up together, they were the best of friends, even though he and Gray would sometimes fight and Erza would stop them by grabbing their heads and smashing them together. They would hang out together, go on adventures, have fun, go to school together, eat ice cream. He loved them like they were his family ,yes, even Gray, as annoying as he was, he was like a brother to him. But he mostly grew closer to Lucy.

He, Natsu Dragneel, loved the beautiful blond-haired girl, more than anything in this world. He didn't know how it happened but the more he spent time with her, the more he fell in love with her. He didn't know how long he has loved her more than a sister. He was afraid to tell her, afraid that their friendship would be ruined. He didn't want to lose her, the person he cared about a lot. Not even to another man, but who was he kidding? He wanted her to be happy, even if she had a boyfriend and was happy with him, no matter how heartbreaking it would be, as long as she was happy, then he was happy.

He didn't realize he was walking towards her, until she turned her head and a wide smile appeared on her cute face.

" Natsu! " she ran towards him and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

" Hiya Luce! " he smiled widely, loving the smell of strawberries and vanilla filling his nose.

When she pulled back, she noticed something different about him, he seemed nervous about something.

" Natsu, are you alright? " When she placed her hand on his cheek, his heart was beating so fast, he could feel it and his cheeks were getting warm from the soft touch of her hand.

" Yeah, I am. " He scratched the back of his head with his hand and looked away, feeling nervous.

Lucy signed and placed her hands on her hips. " You know I love you, right? You can tell me, Erza or Gray if something's bothering you. "

When she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back. Of course, he knew she loved him.

Too bad she loved him like a brother.

00000000

It was weird. Falling in love with someone you have grown up with and learned to love like a sibling. That's what Natsu thought. They knew each other since they were in kinder garden, how they would talk, laugh, hang out, tease each other, sometimes he would call her weirdo and she would call him pinky, they would sometimes argue about little things, it was funny. They loved each other like a brother and sister and he would protect her no matter what, but when high school came, he started to love her more than a sister. It was scary but he couldn't ignore his feelings. He knew he had to tell her, because he couldn't hide them longer.

Lucy was no idiot, she noticed Natsu was acting strange. He wasn't his usual cheerful adventurous self, who would get into fights with Gray and who would get excited whenever she made him his favorite spicy food. And he loved spicy food. There was something he wasn't telling her and she didn't like it when she saw the sadness in his eyes. Not to mention he was starting to act a bit cold towards her, she had never seen him act like that before. What had changed him? Even Gray and Erza noticed his strange behavior. And they wanted to know what happened to their childhood friend.

One day, when Lucy was looking for him, she found him in the park, sitting alone, his back against the tree and his arms crossed. She ran towards him.

" Natsu! "

He looked up when he heard her voice calling out his name and saw her running towards him. When she stopped, she sat in front of him and smiled in relief. " Where were you? I tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up. I was worried sick about you. "

Natsu looked at her for a moment, before looking away. " Well, you found me. " he said coldly.

Lucy stared at him, shocked and hurt. " Natsu...? What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? "

When Natsu looked at her teary eyes, his heart broke, he hated seeing her like this. Natsu looked down. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

" Stop lying to me! Please, I hate seeing you like this! I told you that if something's bothering you, you can tell us because we're your friends, friends help each other no matter what! "

Natsu closed his eyes and gripped his shirt, where his heart was. " I told you, I'm alright. "

Lucy bit her lip, leaned in and grabbed his hands. " Please, I love you, you're like the brother I've never had, I don't wanna lose you, Natsu. " she pleaded, a few tears rolled down her pink cheeks.

Natsu bit his tongue and stood up, pulling his hands away from hers. " No. "

Lucy stood up and looked at him with wide eyes. " What? "

Natsu looked at her, his usually warm sparkly green eyes were now full with sadness, hurt, anger, regret.

" I can't do it... I can't do this, Luce! " he yelled and Lucy could only stare at him speechless.

" I'm sorry, I.. I can't be your brother. " he said quietly and looked down.

" W-why? " she managed to ask. " If I did something wrong- " he cut her off.

" No it's not you, it's me. " he looked at her and said " A brother shouldn't have such feelings towards his sister, it's not right. " he said it so quietly that Lucy almost didn't hear him.

Lucy didn't know what to say. What did he mean by that? Why was he telling her this?

Realization had finally hit her as she looked at the man in front of her.

" N-Natsu? " Before she could say anything else, she felt soft lips touch hers and warm hands caressing her red cheeks. He was kissing her.

Natsu Dragneel was kissing her.

Before she could react, he pulled away and ran, he ran away from her.

And she could only blink, wondering what just happened.

00000000

 _Damn it!_ he cursed in his mind as he entered the house, slamming the door behind him. Good thing his parents weren't home, he didn't want them to see him like this. He sat on the couch in the living room, gripping his head with his hands. _Why did I do it? She'll hate me forever!_ the thought of it broke his heart into pieces. He didn't know what came over him, but he couldn't forget about their kiss, their first kiss. Short, but sweet kiss. Gosh, it felt really good, but he had to pull away, he couldn't look at her face, and he had ran.

 _I'm such an idiot._ he thought bitterly then he heard a meow and he looked down.

" Hey buddy. " he picked up the blue cat and put him on his lap, running his fingers through his blue fur and the cat purred.

" I don't know what to do, Happy. I confessed to Luce, well kinda, and then I kissed her and ran away like a coward! " he then took a deep breath and looked down at his cat.

" She'll never look at me again and I'll be alone forever. She deserves someone better, someone who will make her happy. "

00000000

" Wait, Natsu kissed you, on the lips?! "

Lucy nodded and looked down. It's been a few days since that kiss and she couldn't forget about it, it was short, but also sweet, she liked the feeling of his warm soft lips pressed to hers, the thought of it brought a huge blush on her cheeks and her heart beat faster every time she thinks about the pink-haired man.

Lucy bit her lip. " I don't know what to do, Erza! I can't forget about Natsu and I can't forget about that kiss! It felt so.. so good, and my heart was beating so fast, I've never felt like this towards anyone! Natsu somehow makes me feel special, I know he would always be there for me whenever I'm sad or hurt, he would always protect me no matter what happens, he always makes me smile and laugh and... and... " she suddenly stopped.

Erza waited for her to finish. Finally, Lucy looked at her and said quietly " ...and I'm in love with him. "

Hearing this, Erza smiled happily, but her smile faded when Lucy said " But I hurt his feelings. "

" You need to go and tell him, Lucy. " Lucy looked at Erza shocked.

" What? "

Erza smiled. " Tell him. You two love each other, more than a brother and a sister. I don't know how long Natsu has had these feelings towards you, but I know that he's truly and deeply in love with you. He would never hurt you in any way and from what you told me just now, I guess he must have been afraid of your reaction from the kiss. I've known Natsu my entire life and I've never seen him so happy with a girl before, a girl he grew up with and fell in love with her. You are his life, Lucy, his happiness, his true love and he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to you. You are an important person to him and he doesn't want to lose you. "

Lucy felt tears roll down her cheeks and Erza wiped them away. " I have to tell him. "

00000000

Natsu lied on his bed, shirtless, looking up at the ceiling. It's been a few days since he had seen her, since that kiss.

Natsu bit his lip and signed. Gray had come to his house yesterday to confront him, telling him that he should see her and talk to her, but the pink-haired man refused to do it. He was still afraid to face her, even call her. He didn't know how long he could last without seeing her. It was killing him on the inside. Sometimes he would look at their old pictures from when they were kids, and even watch old videos of them, going to the beach, playing tag, eating ice cream, watching movies, all kinds of cool stuff they did. He wanted to see her, to see her beautiful face, her warm brown eyes, he wanted to run his fingers through her silky golden hair, pull her closer to him and never let go, to kiss her sweet lips. But would she want to look at him after what happened? He wondered if she felt anything in that kiss, she didn't kiss back, but she didn't push him away either.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned, got up and put on a shirt, before walking down the stairs until he reached the front door. It was probably Gray, here to lecture him once again, or maybe it was Erza? Never mind, he could deal with her too.

But when he opened the door, it wasn't Gray or Erza, but the person who had been on his mind for days.

" Hey Natsu, can I come in? " Lucy asked with a small smile on her face.

Natsu stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to do. " Sure. " he finally let her in.

" I'm gonna go make some tea. " he left her in the living room and went to the kitchen.

Lucy sat on the couch and looked around the room, until something caught her eye. She stood up and walked towards the pictures that were hanging on the wall. There was one with her and Natsu when they were kids, they were holding hands and had goofy smiles on their faces, the next one was with the four of them, they were at the beach, Natsu was buried in the sand, Gray was poking his head, which was not buried, with a stick, Erza had an amused smile on her face and Lucy was laughing while Natsu looked pissed off. The third one was what caught her attention. It was of her and Natsu, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and their cheeks were touching, both with happy wide smiles on their faces and Lucy holding the camera to take the selfie. Lucy smiled at the beautiful memories they had together.

" Wonderful memories, right? " She turned her head towards Natsu, who stood next to her, looking at the pictures.

" Yeah. " she smiled and Natsu looked at her and for a moment, she saw something sparkle in his eyes before he looked away.

" Look Natsu, I wanted to talk to you about- "

" About the kiss? " he finished for her.

Lucy blinked and nodded. " Look, I wanted to- "

" You don't have to say anything. I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry. "

Lucy only blinked in confusion. " Wait what? "

Natsu looked at her and gave her a sad smile. " Like I said, a brother shouldn't have such feelings towards his sister, it's not right. So I understand that you don't want to talk to me or see me or I don't know, I just, I just don't want to lose you, Luce. I care about you a lot and I can't live without you in my life. You are the light to my darkness, the fire in my heart, my first love. I-I love you so much, more than a sister, but if you don't feel the same way, then-then I'll be your brother, if you want to, if you don't, then I understand, but no matter what, I'll always love you Luce. "

This confession brought tears in her eyes. Natsu raised his hands to her face and wiped them away, then he leaned in and kissed her forehead and Lucy let out a gasp as her heart beat faster and faster.

Natsu was about to pull away, when he felt Lucy's hands grip his shirt tightly. He looked down at her hands then at her face. She was smiling, a genuine smile on her face.

" It's true, a brother and a sister can't be in a romantic relationship. " Natsu bit his lip and tried to pull away but Lucy's grip became tight. " I don't want to lose you Natsu, you're a very important person to me, you have made me so happy for these past years, you always know how to bring a smile to my face and how to make me laugh, you always keep me company whenever I'm alone, there were times where you would tease me and call me a weirdo and even though I was angry at you, inside I was happy, happy that I met a great and wonderful guy like you, no one has ever made me so happy, made me feel so special. " Lucy looked at him with teary eyes. " Natsu, I don't want you to be my brother... I want you to be more than that. "

Natsu could only stare at her, he was shocked and speechless, but inside he felt like the happiest man in the world.

His lips turned upwards into a loving smile. " Luce... "

She smiled widely. " Natsu... "

That's when it happened. They both leaned in until their lips touched into a sweet kiss. Natsu's hands were caressing her cheeks while hers were gripping his shirt. One of her hands went to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. One of Natsu's arms wrapped itself around her waist and using the other arm, he ran his fingers through her golden hair. The kiss was filled with so much passion and love, they never wanted to pull away. The kiss felt magical, wonderful, amazing. This was surely the happiest moment in their lives.

One they would never forget.

* * *

 **Here's another NaLu one shot! I really tried my best with the confessions, but I hope you liked my story! :)  
**


End file.
